The Ember Island Players
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Based on Episode, "The Ember Island Players. Contains Zutara!


**Just a few things that should've gone on in the episode, "The Ember Island Players"**

**Normal:Real people**

**Bold:Actors**

* * *

"I don't know," Katara said worried.

"Come on! A day at the theater!" Sokka said.

Toph nodded," I like it! What about you, Twinkle-Toes?"

Aang shrugged,"What do you think Zuko?"

"Well, alright," Zuko said. **A/N Changing the dialogue a little, cause I don't wanna watch the episode again.**

_At the theater. _

Katara sat down by Toph. Aang nearly sat by Katara, but Zuko sat by her first.

"Um, I wanted to sit there," Aang rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, just sit by me," Zuko said, removing his hood.

"It's just... I... Alright," Aang sat down.

Katara sighed. _Should I tell Zuko to trade places? I wanna sit by Zuko though. __  
_

"Huh?" Zuko snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What? I didn't say anything," Katara said quickly.

"You sure?" Zuko said.

"Yeah. I'm sure," Katara said, slipping her hand in Zuko's.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked. "My feet can't see anything."

"Don't worry," Katara assured her, "I'll tell your feet what are going on."

"The plays starting," Suki said.

The curtains opened.

"Sokka, my only brother, we ride these oceans with no sucess at all," **Katara** said.

"All I want is a meat platter. I'm starving!" **Sokka** said.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind, and into my mouth. I'm starving!"

The audience laughed.

"This is crazy!" Sokka whispered to his sister, "My jokes are way funnier than this!"

Toph laughed.

Then the actor Aang entered.

"Wait," Aang said, "Is that a woman playing me?"

Zuko wore a frown as he nodded.

"Who are you frozen boy?" **Katara **asked.

"Hehe, I'm the Avatar silly!" **Aang **said, "Here to spread joy and fun!"

"My heart is full of hope that's it making me tear-bend!" **Katara **clutched onto **Aang's **leg and sobbed.

"My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tear-bend!" **Sokka **clutched onto **Aang's **leg, also sobbing.**  
**

"Wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" **Aang **asked.

"Where? Where?" **Sokka **asked.

"Haha! Did I also mention that I'm a good prankster?" **Aang **laughed.

"That's not I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh, they nailed you Twinkle-Toes!" Toph laughed.

_At Intermission._

"Right now, intermission is the best part of this play," Zuko said, coming out.

"You said it!" Katara said.

Zuko came and sat by her.

"It seems like everyone's upset about their characters," Toph groaned.

"A woman's playing me!" Aang said.

"I don't know. You are in more touch with your feninime side than most guys," Toph pointed out.

"And I'm not a big cry-baby who can't help giving elaborate speeches about hope all the time," Katara pointed out.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"Apparently, the writer thinks I'm an idiot, who makes bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, you say bad jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki said to her boyfriend.

"I know!"

"It looks like the writer did his research, it may hurt but what you see up there is the truth," Toph said.

"Well, I guess we'll finish the play," Zuko said.

Everyone nodded.

"You have to admit, Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive," **Katara **said.

"You don't have to make fun of me!" **Zuko **said.

"But I do. I've eyes for you."

"Wait, I thought you were the avatar's girl!"

Aang nodded.

**Katara **laughed, "The avatar? Why he's just a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way! Besides, how will he ever find out about this!" **Katara **said, hugging **Zuko. **

Aang got up and left.

"Oh, you're leaving? Get me some fire flakes and fire gummies," Sokka said, putting his arm around Suki.

_Another Intermission. _

"Has anyone seen Aang?" Katara asked.

"He went to get me some fire gummies like 10 minutes ago, AND I'M STILL WAITING!" Sokka said.

"I'm gonna look outside," Toph said, walking out.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I have a few things I wanna say to the actor me," Sokka said.

"I'm an elibrete warrior who has trained for several years. I think I can get you backstage!" Suki said.

Sokka grinned.

"Looks like everyone is bummed out about their characters. Even you," Katara said, sitting down by Zuko.

"Toph is a guy, who can take down 10 bad guys at once," Zuko said.

"Yeah," Katara laughed.

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've ever made and shove them back in my face, and my uncle was there for me, and cheering me up. And how do I thank him? With a knife in his back. I want to redeem myself and ask for his forgiveness."

"You have redeemed yourself. Toph and I had a long talk with the guy. He wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Wow, I can't believe he would actually talk about me. After what I did to him."

"He loves you. Just like me," Katara didn't mean to say she had feelings for Zuko.

"You actually like me?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah," Karata said, taking Zuko's hand.

"I thought..." Zuko started.

"No, I can't!" Katara said. "I'm 15 and he's 12."

"112," Zuko corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Katara groaned.

Zuko put his arm around Katara.

And a little kid in an Aang costume came in.

"Your Zuko costume in great but the scar's on the wrong side," the kid said, leaving.

"The scar's not on the wrong side!" Zuko said.

Another kid in a Sokka costume came in.

"Your Katara costume is great, but you're wearing red, not blue," the kid said, leaving.

Katara groaned.

Zuko stood up,"Intermission's almost over."

Katara stood up,"Do you wanna get a soda?"

"Yeah," and the two went and got a soda.

Sokka, Toph, and Suki were already sitting down. Katara passed Sokka fire gummies.

"Thanks, lil sis," Sokka said, opening the gummies.

"No problem."

"Toph, did we miss anything?" Katara asked, drinking her soda.

"No. All we saw was the actors Katara and Zuko kiss," Toph said, disgusted.

Katara looked at Zuko, "Hear that?"

Zuko nodded.

"You should know Aang, I'll always love you! Like a brother,"** Katara **said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" **Aang **said. Then they shook hands.

_Near the end. _

"Well, it's caught up to the present now," Sokka said, standing up.

Suki grabbed Sokka's arm. "Wait, it's not over yet," Suki said.

"But it is over. Unless, this is the future," Sokka said.

"Father! Zuko and the others are on their way! They are trying to stop you!" **Azula **said.

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar, myself!" **The FireLord **said.

But it didn't end well for Zuko and the Avatar.

"It is over, Father!" **Azula **said.

"Yes. The dream of my father, the dream of my father's father have been realized. The world is mine!" **The FireLord **said.

"That wasn't a good play," Zuko said.

"You said it!" Katara said, holding Zuko's hand.

"Yeah," Toph, Aang, and Suki agreed.

"But the effects were pretty decent," Sokka said.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope it was good! I made sure it had Zutara! Love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
